


Торговцы кониной

by JayLeeStory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета-чтение: Коробка со специями, daana





	Торговцы кониной

Каждый раз, когда звонит телефон, я ощущаю охотничий азарт.  
Лестер берет трубку, произносит традиционное: «Компания «Холодное блюдо», к вашим услугам», потом некоторое время слушает, кивает, а я пытаюсь понять – что на этот раз?  
Это может быть что угодно. Человеческая фантазия воистину безгранична.  
За моим правым плечом сопит Кэти. Раньше Кэти сама отвечала на звонки – у нее приятный голос, низкий, чуть хриплый, если не видеть ее лошадиную морду, то можно заслушаться и нафантазировать себе такого… Но потом Мэрдок сказал: нахрен, у нас не бордель, нам нужны заказы, а не стояк у клиента. И посадил на телефон Лестера. Кэти сначала психовала, потом смирилась. У Лестера отлично получается: сухо, по-деловому. Клиентура растет, Мэрдок доволен – значит, у нас есть бабки.  
Пока Лестер снимает с клиента предварительную инфу по телефону, Кэти придвигается ближе, губами задевает мое ухо и шепчет: «Рич, как ты думаешь? Слив? Или родимчик?» Кэти хочет, чтобы был слив, сливами у нас занимается она: фотографии, сплетни, документы – все, что может задеть, унизить, расстроить, как-нибудь зацепить. Никакого физического воздействия, Кэти даже горшок с геранью бить не станет – не ее сфера деятельности. Она рассыпает по столу фотографии, на которых жертва без труда опознает свою единственную любовь в объятиях знойной красотки, двумя наманикюренными пальчиками протягивает копию миллионного завещания, в котором жертва не указана, скучным голосом сообщает, что компания, в которую жертва вложила все свои сбережения, сегодня утром объявила себя банкротом.  
Кэти тащится от всего этого. Она наркоманка, вампир, вечно голодный гремлин, пожирающий отчаяние и душевную боль. Я готов отдать руку на отсечение и свою премию в придачу, что когда-то ее нехило задели – вот так же дали по башке, а она стояла посреди своей чистенькой кухоньки, некрасивая и несчастная, и разевала рот, пытаясь смириться с тем, с чем смириться не могла. Бабах – никаких пистолетов и бейсбольных бит, – но твоя жизнь разрушена, твое сердце разбито, твоя душа оплевана, а человеку, стоящему напротив, нет до этого никакого дела, он скучает и хочет поскорее свалить и выпить чашечку кофе.  
Не правда ли, завораживает? Конечно, если это ты стоишь напротив и хочешь кофе, а не наоборот.  
Родимчик могут поручить и мне, и Лестеру. Может и Майер поехать, он не из капризных, но Мэрдок не любит поручать ему родимчики. Майер как-то напортачил. Он у нас весельчак и шутник, чтоб вы понимали. Нужно было размалевать дом жертвы черной краской – кресты, свастики, побольше похабщины, – так Майеру этого показалось мало, и он на весь фасад изобразил Порки Пига, этого чокнутого заикающегося свина из Warner Brothers, и подписал: «Вот и все, ребята!» Очуметь шуточка, да? Я подозреваю, жертва от вида мультяшного мудака охренела больше, чем от свастик, но клиент был недоволен – это еще слабо сказано, он рвал и метал, и грозился затаскать нас по судам. Тогда Мэрдок сказал ему: чувак, ты вообще соображаешь, что заплатил нам за вандализм? Майер-то сядет, без вопросов, но и ты, зайка, не выскочишь.  
Они вообще не очень-то соображают, во что ввязываются. По крайней мере, не все. У нас крыша железная, из тех, что не течет, официально мы занимаемся только сливами, за которые отвечает Кэти – не слишком этично, но не противозаконно. Клиенты как-то забывают, что львиная доля их заказов – уголовщина, и если запахнет жареным, Мэрдок сдаст их с потрохами. Мэрдок, собственно, и так обязан сдавать кое-кого – железобетонную крышу надо подмазывать, чтобы она и дальше защищала нас от кислотных дождей правосудия.  
В общем, родимчик, скорее всего, мой или Лестера, но если что-то особо неприятное – поеду я. Не очень-то хочется, но Лестер после того случая с распятой собакой никак не оправится. Там клиент был полный псих: хотел, чтоб спаниеля жертвы приколотили к двери сарая. Обязательно живьем, заранее придушить было нельзя. Майер такие штучки обожает, но его как раз не было на месте. Я про себя не знаю – смог бы я вот так? Лестер смог, он очень серьезно относится к своим обязанностям. Настоящий профессионал. Но лицо у него было, когда он вернулся… Не знаю, как он спал в ту ночь, и не снились ли ему дохлые собачки. Много дохлых окровавленных собачек.  
Так что Лестер, если что, не поедет. Только если какое-нибудь мелкое хулиганство – вылить в раковину коллекцию марочных вин, расколотить зеркало викторианской эпохи, покромсать подлинник Моне… Когда в прошлый раз поступил такой заказ, Лестер у нас еще не работал, и дело поручили Майеру, а он взял меня с собой – сказал, что нет ничего прекраснее, чем поганить вечные ценности. Чувствуешь себя демиургом наоборот, сказал тогда Майер, разрезав холст крест-накрест. Он у нас интеллектуал, душечка-Майер.

Телефон зазвонил в половину десятого утра, Кэти как всегда маячила у меня за плечом, сопела в шею, и мне хотелось, не оборачиваясь, вмазать ей по лицу, потому что она меня задрала нечеловечески, если честно, наша маньячка Кэти со страшной вытянутой рожей. Мне иногда кажется, что она ко мне неравнодушна – только потому, что я не послал ее на хер в первый же день работы на Мэрдока, как это сделал Майер. Лестер ее не интересует, он у нас человек дела, прекрасный исполнитель, но занудный и вялый, как снулая рыба, на него может сделать стойку только газонокосилка. А вот я бы, кажется, Кэти устроил, она во мне чувствует родственную душу, хоть мы почти не общаемся.  
– Кэти, – сказал я негромко, сразу после Лестерового «Холодное-блюдо-к-вашим-услугам», – отвали. Не пыхти на ухо.  
– Пошел ты, – отозвалась Кэти обиженно, но отодвинулась.  
Лестер слушал и кивал, как всегда. Я не знаю, какого черта он кивает – клиент все равно его не видит. Майер как-то сказал, что, кивая, Лестер утрясает информацию в башке, чтобы она не скапливалась возле ушей, а равномерно распределялась по черепной коробке.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Лестер. – Я понял вас. Да, без проблем. Да, мы с вами свяжемся в ближайшие два часа и обговорим подробности. Спасибо за звонок. Хорошего вам дня.  
«Мы свяжемся» – это значит, Мэрдок свяжется. Значит, дело из тех, которые без одобрения Мэрдока брать на себя не стоит. Кэти у меня за спиной вполголоса выругалась: не слив. Слив бы Лестер сразу взял, без согласования с боссом. Наверное, все-таки родимчик. Какой-то особенно мерзкий, судя по всему.  
Я уже был готов ехать к черту на рога кромсать чужих собак, когда Лестер, положив трубку, поднял на нас глаза и сообщил ровным голосом:  
– Мокрое дело, ребята.  
Кэти коротко вздохнула. Мокрое дело – это у нас большая редкость. Мы не под то заточены, это не наша работа. Нанимать нас в качестве киллеров не выгодно: мы стоим очень дорого. У нас специфика – ударить больнее, уязвить, устроить из расправы шоу для клиента. Мы сервируем стол холодным блюдом – если верить Мэрдоку, именно такая месть слаще всего. Босс не принимает заказ на убийство, если не знает его причину. «Если вам нужен киллер – вы не по адресу, – говорит Мэрдок в трубку. – Мои ребята, если угодно, художники, а не какие-нибудь бандиты».  
Это он заливает, наш дорогой Мэрдок. Лестер – не бандит, и Кэти, конечно, тоже, а вот Майер до работы на «Холодное блюдо» болтался в местной банде, где его изобретательность и чувство юмора не нашли должного применения. Что касается меня, то я попал к Мэрдоку под крылышко сразу после тюрьмы, куда загремел за попытку убийства. Та еще компания, если задуматься. Мэрдок не берет к себе кого попало. Я не знаю, кто ему так досадил, что босс решил мстить всему человечеству, но команду он себе подобрал под стать: психованная баба, обиженная на всех, кому в жизни повезло больше, чем ей, веселый и злой разгильдяй, у которого нет ничего святого, исполнительный извращенец, искренне считающий, что таким образом он вершит правосудие, и несостоявшийся убийца, подменивший свою месть множеством чужих.  
Я уверен, Мэрдок знает о нас все или почти все. Люди с темным прошлым ему в «Холодном блюде» не нужны. Так что он, конечно, в курсе моей истории с Самантой.

Я не убил ее не потому, что испугался или рука не поднялась. Мне помешал ее белобрысый хахаль, тот самый, с которым я их застукал. Дуло пистолета уже упиралось Сэмми в нос, рука моя не дрожала, больше всего на свете я хотел разрядить обойму в ее ошарашенную рожу – но тут этот красавчик очухался, наверное, я огрел его по башке не так сильно, как мне казалось, или черепная коробка у него была чугунная. Он толкнул меня. Не вставая с пола, ухватил за лодыжки и боднул головой под коленки. Я устоял на ногах, и снова огрел его рукояткой пистолета – дважды, для верности. На этот раз я сломал ему нос, и он на самом деле отключился, но пока я возился с ним, Сэмми пришла в себя и смоталась, а потом приехала полиция, и дальше все покатилось по накатанной: пистолет на пол, руки за голову, вы имеете право на адвоката, и так далее, вся эта обычная фигня. Мне повезло и с адвокатом, и с присяжными (уверен, среди них был по крайней мере один мужик, заставший свою бабу в койке с каким-нибудь хреновым бейсболистом или инструктором по плаванью), потом мне хватило ума вести себя паинькой и заработать досрочное освобождение, а через месяц после выхода из тюрьмы меня нашел Мэрдок и предложил работу.  
«Возможно, – сказал Мэрдок, – иногда придется убивать. Таких заказов немного – в основном клиент предпочитает отомстить жертве так, чтоб она подольше жила и мучилась, но это случается. Ты должен знать об этом заранее, Ричард». Мэрдок называет всех только полными именами, никаких «Рич» или «Ричи». И он не спросил меня: «Сможешь ли ты убить, если потребуется, Ричард?» Он просто сказал: «Ты будешь убивать». Так что я считаю, что он знал. Знал, что я бы разрядил ствол в рожу этой твари, если бы мне не помешали.  
Мокрое дело действительно попадается нечасто. Иногда едет Майер, иногда я. И если для Майера убийство – такое же развлечение, как и все остальное, то я просто выполняю свою работу.  
Понимаете, когда вы направляете пистолет в лицо женщине, с которой прожили три года, и точно знаете, что можете спустить курок – это заставляет кое-что переосмыслить. Вы внезапно осознаёте, что убийство – такая же часть жизни, как и все остальное, и если можно выстрелить в женщину, которая что-то для вас значила, то уж замочить какого-то левого придурка становится плевым делом.  
Иногда это пистолет, иногда удавка, иногда яд, иногда что-то еще. Раз или два за все время клиент хотел кое-что покруче – нечто вроде того злосчастного спаниеля, если вы понимаете, о чем я, – но за такую работу я не брался, это может делать только Майер. Кэти считает, что Майер полный псих и маньяк, я раньше тоже так думал, но потом понял, что он абсолютно нормален. Просто Майер, видимо, знает о себе нечто такое, что позволяет ему творить любые зверства и оставаться «в здравом уме и твердой памяти». Примерно как я после своего сакрального прозрения с Сэмми не вижу ничего дикого в убийстве.  
В этом, как я понимаю, и заключалась идея Мэрдока, когда он организовал компанию. «Не все способны дождаться, пока блюдо остынет, Ричард», – как-то сказал он. Мы пили пиво в баре, и у Мэрдока под пиджаком остывал браунинг PRO-9, который он за несколько минут до этого разрядил в голову одному модному хлыщу в соседнем здании. Перед смертью хлыщ вылизал Мэрдоку ботинки, отрубил себе палец топориком для колки льда и задушил свою кошку, а я снимал все это на видео, чтобы предоставить запись клиенту. «Люди не могут сдержать свою месть, она рвется из них, как дерьмо при недержании, и все выходит глупо, неэстетично… и часто дурно пахнет. – Мэрдок рассмеялся. – А мы можем сделать из мести произведение искусства, то есть то, чем она и должна быть. Мы подаем клиенту блюдо, которое он сам для себя приготовить не в состоянии».  
Майер говорит проще: «конина». «Единственное мясо, которое лучше жрать холодным – это конина, Рич, говорю тебе точно. Я пробовал. Так что мы идем и отрываем голову бедной лошадке, а потом приносим ее клиенту на блюде, как Крестный отец, и это то предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться». Я уже говорил, Майер у нас начитанный интеллектуал.  
Однажды, когда Лестера не было в офисе, зазвонил телефон. Я взял трубку, и трубка приятным мужским голосом попросила меня принять заказ на убийство некоего Майера Боггза. Я тогда не знал фамилии нашего Майера, но как-то сразу понял, что речь идет именно о нем, а не о ком-то левом.  
Как только я, получив всю необходимую информацию, положил трубку, потенциальная жертва ввалилась в комнату и потребовала рассказать, кто звонил.  
– Клиент, – сказал я.  
– Родимчик? – лениво поинтересовался Майер.  
– Мокрое, – сказал я.  
Майер оживился:  
– Рич, я беру! Мне срочно нужно бабло, Мэрдок в долг не даст, а за мокрое нехилый процент.  
– Не выйдет. – Я покачал головой. – Без одобрения Мэрдока мы мокрое не берем, и кроме того, это дело тебе никак нельзя поручить.  
– Охренел, котик? Мне можно поручить все, включая изнасилование монахини с последующим расчленением. Кого заказали?  
– Тебя, – честно ответил я.  
– О. – Если удивление на лице Майера и промелькнуло, я этого заметить не успел. – И что ты сказал?  
– Что Мэрдок свяжется с ним в течение двух часов.  
– Класс!  
– Я знал, что тебе понравится.  
– Когда Мэрдок будет ему звонить, позови меня. Я хочу бесплатный цирк.  
Цирка не получилось: Мэрдок вежливо объяснил клиенту, что заказ не примет, и на этом разговор закончился. Босс может быть весьма убедительным.  
Затем Мэрдок аккуратно опустил трубку на рычаг, обернулся и протянул Майеру листок с координатами.  
– Если есть желание сервировать стол самому себе – вперед. Думаю, тебе не надо напоминать об очевидных вещах. Выжди хотя бы неделю.  
– Обижаешь, босс, – ухмыльнулся Майер, пряча листок в карман рубашки. – Я приду к нему через месяц. Сделаю себе подарок ко дню рождения.  
– У тебя день рождения через месяц? – спросил Мэрдок. – Тогда с меня алиби. В качестве подарка.  
В день своего рождения Майер притащил в офис ящик пива и вино для Кэти, и мы отмечали часов до двух ночи. А потом, когда все разъехались, мы с Майером шли по темной загаженной улочке без единого фонаря, и я хотел спросить, как дела у того мудака, но не успел, потому что дома по левую руку закончились, начался пустырь, Майер развернул меня за плечи и указал пальцем на дерево в двадцати шагах от нас.  
– Ого, – сказал я. – Боссу придется попотеть с алиби.  
– Фигня, – сказал Майер. – Там ни отпечатков, ничего. С точки зрения обывателя – кошмар и зверство, а с точки зрения правосудия – хрен кого поймаешь.  
– Но вверх ногами-то зачем? – спросил я.  
– Да просто так. Ему пофиг было, он к тому моменту уже откинулся.  
– Ну и ладно, – сказал я. – С днем рождения, Майер!

В общем, Майер у нас, как вы поняли, безотказный профессионал, но в то утро, когда Лестер сообщил нам об очередном мокром деле, Майер как раз был на выезде. Насколько я понимаю, он решил совместить приятное с полезным – или, скорее, приятное с приятным: навестить свою мать в Омахе и отработать очередной родимчик, который Мэрдок ему все-таки доверил. Заказ был в духе Майера: ванна с кровищей, коровьи кишки на ветках, что-то в этом роде. Бедные фермеры. Майер никогда не работает вполсилы.  
– Когда дэдлайн? – спросил я.  
– Не поверишь – сегодня.  
– Классно, еще и надбавка за срочность. Лестер, я возьмусь. Если Мэрдок одобрит, я поеду. Там, надеюсь, не расчлененка? Я недавно позавтракал.  
– Нет, все чисто и аккуратно, как ты любишь. – Лестер пробежал глазами листок с вводной. – Лиза Коллинз, 25 лет, Нью-Джерси, Мэдисон стрит, 17, живет одна. Фото нет, но ты не ошибешься: у нее короткая стрижка всех цветов радуги. Пистолет с глушителем, тело не трогать. Предсмертный текст, ничего особенного – «недостойна жить», «это тебе привет от Майкла», бла-бла-бла, все как обычно… короче, скукота.  
Я хотел ему напомнить о нескучном спаниеле, но сдержался. Только повторил:  
– Если босс примет, заказ за мной.

Мэрдок принял. Он вообще в тот день был благостен и добродушен. Пообщавшись с клиентом с четверть часа (я терпеливо ждал за дверью кабинета), босс пригласил меня войти, протянул листок с подробными инструкциями и сказал:  
– Удачи, Ричард.  
А затем похлопал меня по плечу.  
– Босс, – удивился я, – с чего вдруг такая торжественность? Обычное дело, рутина, можно сказать.  
Мэрдок как-то странно на меня посмотрел, затем ухмыльнулся и сказал:  
– Конечно, ты прав.  
И добавил:  
– Как только вернешься, сразу же зайди ко мне. Хорошо?  
Я кивнул, попрощался и вышел из кабинета, окончательно сбитый с толку.  
… чтобы через четыре часа ввалиться к Мэрдоку без стука, с дикими глазами, безуспешно пытаясь хотя бы выглядеть спокойным.  
Мэрдок поднялся из-за стола, отложил книгу, которую читал, и спросил, едва заметно улыбаясь:  
– Как прошло твое _обычное дело_ , Ричард? Без осложнений?  
Я хотел сказать: «Мэрдок, мне в голову не могло прийти, что она сменит имя! Ее так и не нашли, я думал, она свалила куда-то в Мексику, или хрен знает, куда. А она оказалась в Нью-Джерси! Она просто сидела там все это время, трахалась с дальнобойщиками, курила травку и… не знаю, поганила свои волосы. У нее патлы, как у попугая. Идиотизм. Она даже не спросила, кто пришел, просто распахнула дверь. Она меня сама впустила, Мэрдок, ты представляешь? Наверное, не сразу узнала».  
«Она постарела, – хотел сказать я. – Выглядит лет на сорок, наверное. Выглядела. Страшная баба в драном халате, тощие ноги, патлы эти безумные… О, черт. Я представить себе не могу, что когда-то любил ее».  
Вместо этого я опустился на стул возле двери и сказал глухо:  
– Мэрдок, я ее убил. Сэмми. Поднял пистолет и выстрелил ей в лицо. А она не пыталась убежать.  
И больше я ничего сказать не мог. Потому что до сих пор видел, как она падала. Сэмми медленно подалась назад, будто отшатнулась, испугавшись меня, а из дырки над ее переносицей сочился бурый ручеек, заливая лицо, подбородок, застиранную ночнушку…  
«Ты недостойна жить, – сказал я в тишине прихожей. – Это тебе привет от Майкла».

– Хорошо, – сказал Мэрдок. Он вышел из-за стола и теперь стоял напротив, но я продолжал изучать свои руки. Они уже почти не дрожали.  
– Хорошо, – повторил он, и голос звучал непривычно мягко. – Для первого раза.  
И я вдруг вспомнил, как Мэрдок провожал меня сегодня. Он знал, что меня ждет. Откуда-то знал. Я вскинул голову и посмотрел на него, хотел спросить: «Какого черта? Какой «первый раз»? Что вообще происходит?», но так ничего и не сказал.   
Босс открыл стенной бар, плеснул нам обоим коньяку.  
– Мы продаем месть. – Мэрдок задумчиво поднес бокал к лицу и посмотрел на меня сквозь маслянистые потеки на стенках. – Наш товар сродни хорошему вину: чем больше выдержка, тем лучше. Мы профессионалы, Ричард. Отстраненность, хладнокровие, точность исполнения. Мы с тобой когда-то об этом говорили.  
Я кивнул и отпил из своего бокала. Коньяки у босса только самые лучшие, но вкуса я не почувствовал.  
– Искусство мести не допускает вовлеченности, – сказал Мэрдок. – Красота момента доступна лишь тому, кто смотрит со стороны. Наблюдателю, а не участнику. Ты понимаешь меня?  
Я понимал. Разноцветные, торчащие во все стороны немытые волосы как будто отпечатались у меня на сетчатке. И глаза Сэмми, когда она меня узнала.  
Мэрдок поставил свой бокал на край стола и улыбнулся.  
– Ты научишься, Ричард, – пообещал он. – Для первого раза ты неплохо справился, дальше будет легче.  
Я хотел спросить, что он имеет в виду, но передумал, и вместо этого залпом осушил свой бокал.  
Когда Мэрдок наливал мне еще, я заметил, что моя рука больше не дрожит.

В следующий раз ее звали Марси.

В определенный момент просто перестаешь удивляться.  
Я хочу сказать: когда невозможные вещи происходят постоянно, рано или поздно они становятся обыденностью.  
Я прихожу на работу, здороваюсь с Лестером, Кэти и Майером (когда он есть), иду на кухню, завариваю себе кофе. Возвращаюсь в комнату, беру утреннюю газету и устраиваюсь в кресле, закинув ноги на стол. Кэти щебечет по мобильному, красит ногти, разгадывает кроссворды или раскладывает на ноуте пасьянс. Лестер читает книгу, обычно какой-то детектив. Майер играет в дартс: мишень висит рядом с дверью в кабинет Мэрдока, что для Майера является дополнительным источником веселья.  
Все мы ждем первого телефонного звонка.  
Иногда это слив, и тогда счастливая Кэти, поправив прическу перед зеркалом, отправляется рушить чужие судьбы. Иногда это родимчик, и тогда Лестер или я, прихватив все необходимое, спускаемся в гараж, где стоят несколько машин, принадлежащих компании; их регулярно перекрашивают и меняют номера. Иногда – редко – это мокрое дело, требующее крепкого желудка и отсутствия брезгливости, и Майер, одарив нас напоследок кровожадной улыбкой, сдергивает с вешалки свою кожаную куртку и спускается по лестнице, насвистывая «When the Saints Go Marching In».  
Иногда это она.  
Мне кажется, в последнее время я научился предчувствовать. Лестер поднимает трубку, его лицо ничего не выражает – Лестер вообще мастер играть в каменную рожу, – Кэти как обычно сопит у меня над ухом, а я уже знаю: это мой заказ. Это Сэмми.  
Разные адреса, дома побогаче и победнее, китайский квартал или Статен-Айленд, кодовый замок или фанерная дверь, которая открывается от пинка. Каждый раз ее зовут по-новому, она чуть иначе выглядит, и убивать ее следует в соответствии с очередной инструкцией. Но это всегда она.  
Иногда Сэмми узнает меня сразу, иногда нет. Иногда пугается, иногда с насмешкой смотрит мне в глаза.  
Каждый раз я делаю все, что от меня требуется. Я убиваю медленно или быстро – в зависимости от пожеланий клиента. Не прикасаюсь к трупу или расчленяю его. Вырезаю крест у нее на лбу или переодеваю ее в свадебное платье. Оставляю тело в квартире или вывожу за город, чтобы сбросить в реку.  
Все это не имеет значения. Потому что самое главное остается неизменным: я не могу отрешиться от происходящего. То, о чем твердит Мэрдок – невовлеченность, хладнокровие, позиция наблюдателя – кажется простым, понятным и несложным, пока я не встречаюсь глазами с Сэмми.  
Как только это происходит, холодность и отрешенность сползает с меня, как змеиная кожа. Я не могу быть просто наблюдателем, я хочу уничтожить Сэмми. Именно я, именно ее. Мне кажется, даже семь лет назад, когда я застукал ее с тем мудаком, моя ненависть не была такой разрушительной.  
Мэрдок считает, что дело в другом. «Тогда ты ненавидел Саманту за то, что она предала тебя, – говорит он, и блик от настольной лампы тонет в пузатом бокале с коньяком. – Теперь она стоит между тобой и тем, кем ты хочешь стать. Это куда более веская причина для ненависти».

Иногда я думаю, что у Мэрдока есть ответы на все вопросы. Иногда я задумываюсь, кто такой Мэрдок.  
На самом деле мне не хочется этого знать.  
Когда раз за разом убиваешь женщину, которую когда-то любил, или думал, что любил, когда очередная смерть становится лишь ступенькой к постижению истины…  
Многие вопросы отпадают сами собой, вы понимаете.

Интересно, поднимается ли Майер по этой лестнице. И Кэти. И Лестер.  
…На самом деле мне не интересно. Единственное, что важно – у меня ни черта не получается.  
Когда я только начал работать на Мэрдока, меня в основном интересовали деньги. И еще я не знал, чем себя занять. Все эти пассажи про искусство и красоту мести меня не особенно занимали, я просто пропускал слова босса мимо ушей.  
Теперь я понимаю. И меня бесит невозможность сделать все так, как надо.

Лестер берет трубку, Мэрдок дает добро – эта часть не меняется, – а дальше:  
… я еду в Бруклин, вешаю Сэмми (сегодня – Одри Принс) на шнуре от торшера. Выйдя из квартиры, прислоняюсь спиной к стене и закрываю глаза, пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Когда я затянул петлю, Сэмми дернула ногами и уронила комнатные туфли, я минут пять не мог отвести взгляд от пальцев с облезшим черным лаком.  
… я еду в Квинс, убиваю Сэмми (Дебору Галлтон) ножом – одним точным ударом в живот, аккуратно разрезаю тело на части, пакую в пластиковый мешок и еще минут пять блюю в туалете, обняв унитаз.  
… я еду в Балтимор, опускаю связанную Сэмми (Джоан Лерт) в ванную, затем бросаю туда же включенный фен, потом вынимаю труп, вытираю, укладываю на постель и брею налысо, при этом я спокоен, как Будда, и думаю, что на этот раз, кажется, получилось, пока не подношу к лицу прядь ее волос.  
… я еду в какое-то зажопье за городом, этого места и на карте, кажется, нет, усыпляю Сэмми (Келли Белдоунс) хлороформом, сажусь за руль ее трейлера, отгоняю его туда, где вообще ни одна собака не бывает, привожу Сэмми в чувство, запираю в трейлере и сжигаю заживо, и пока она орет, пытаясь высадить дверь, я сижу между корней здоровенного платана и раскачиваюсь из стороны в сторону, обхватив голову руками.  
… я собран, деловит и отстранен, я воспринимаю очередную смерть Сэмми (Хейди Смартс) как рутину, я готов ехать в Ньюпорт и выполнить свою работу, но Мэрдок говорит, что сегодня мокрое берет Майер, и я неожиданно встаю на дыбы, и начинаю орать, что это мое дело, пусть Майер не лезет, а Мэрдок просто молча наблюдает за мной, и я понимаю, что у меня опять ни черта не вышло.  
Сколько бы раз я ни убивал Сэмми, блюдо остается горячим и никак не желает остывать.

– Мэрдок, это бесполезно, – сказал я как-то. Стоял ноябрь, скамейки в парке возле офиса были облеплены мокрыми кленовыми листьями, но на Мэрдоке был кожаный плащ, а на мне – плотные брезентовые штаны, и мы сели. – Полная фигня. Каждый раз все идет прекрасно, пока…  
– Пока ты не вспоминаешь, что это Саманта, – кивнул Мэрдок. – Понимаю. Но если бы не это, все было бы совсем просто, верно?  
– Откуда она вообще берется каждый раз? – спросил я. – Как ты это делаешь, босс?  
– Я? – удивился Мэрдок. – Я ничего не делаю, Ричард.  
Он достал из внутреннего кармана пачку «Camel». Курит Мэрдок очень редко, на моей памяти это случалось шесть-семь раз, но сигареты у него есть всегда. Наверное, для клиентов. Или для нашей «крыши»: инспектор Кракл смолит, как долбаный Курильщик из X-Files.  
Мэрдок протянул мне открытую пачку, но я отказался. Не уверен, что смогу ограничивать себя, как он, а составить компанию Краклу, когда тот загремит в больницу с раком, мне не улыбается. Босс пожал плечами, сунул сигарету в рот и щелкнул зажигалкой. Мэрдок смешно курит: у него щеки втягиваются, когда он вдыхает дым. Хотя вряд ли я когда-нибудь решусь посмеяться вслух.  
– Если я знаю, что происходит или что должно произойти, если мне известны факты – значит ли это, что я причастен к происходящему? Что это моих рук дело? – спросил Мэрдок, и я не нашел, что ответить.  
– Для тебя это единственный способ научиться тому, чему ты должен научиться, Ричард.  
– А что будет, если я научусь? – спросил я. – Я ни хрена в это не верю, Мэрдок, ты уж прости, вся затея кажется мне безнадежной, но допустим, у меня получится стать наблюдателем и стереть разницу между своей местью и чужой. Постичь искусство и научиться готовить конину из всего подряд. Что дальше? Кем я стану? Тобой?  
– Если хочешь. Почему бы и нет? – Мэрдок пожал плечами и смешно втянул щеки, затягиваясь.

Глупо звучит, но, наверное, он прав. Кем я еще могу быть?  
Это как отучиться в университете четыре года, а потом сказать: «пошло оно все!», забить на журналистику и податься в хирурги.  
Последние несколько лет я совершенствуюсь в искусстве холодной мести. Вы можете назвать меня идиотом, но, пожалуй, месть – единственное, что я умею делать более-менее хорошо. Считайте это моей специальностью.  
Мне осталось «защитить диплом». Я не самый талантливый студент, куда мне до Майера, но Мэрдок считает, что я делаю успехи. И я начинаю ему верить.

Так что каждый раз, когда звонит телефон, я пытаюсь заглушить охотничий азарт и настроиться на рутинную работу.  
Лестер берет трубку, произносит традиционное: «Компания «Холодное блюдо», к вашим услугам», потом некоторое время слушает, кивает, Кэти сопит мне в шею, а я размышляю – что на этот раз?  
Это может быть что угодно. Человеческая фантазия воистину безгранична.  
Это может быть Саманта.  
Я знаю, рано или поздно у меня получится.

 

_**Вместо эпилога** _

Дом показался мне смутно знакомым, но я не придал этому значения. За последние годы я был в сотне самых разных мест, и запоминать мне давно надоело.  
За забором надрывалась собака, в доме через дорогу окно было распахнуто, визгливый женский голос требовал, чтобы Альберт немедленно мыл руки и шел к столу. Проехала патрульная машина. Ближайший ко мне фонарь мигнул и погас. Момент показался мне подходящим, я вышел из своего укрытия и направился к заднему крыльцу, на ходу накручивая на ствол глушитель и стараясь не наступить ни на что в темноте.  
Она выскочила мне навстречу неожиданно, и если бы не белая блузка, я бы не заметил ее сразу, и, возможно, не успел среагировать.  
Я поднял пистолет и выстрелил Саманте (Фанни Браун) в лицо. Она упала навзничь.   
Странно, подумал я. Куда это она собралась на ночь глядя. Летела сломя голову, и одета не по погоде.  
А потом я понял, что ничего не чувствую. Я убил Сэмми, она лежит на земле, фонарь все еще не горит, с того места, где я стою, ни черта в темноте не различить, но я уверен, что на ее блузке кровь, юбка задралась, обнажив бедра, в волосах и под ногтями песок, вместо лица – кровавая маска… она мертва, я стою над ее трупом, кольт в моей руке медленно остывает, и мне совершенно все равно.  
Кажется, получилось, подумал я. Спокойно, отстраненно, как не о себе. Получилось.  
Это было здорово, и я захотел обрадоваться, но радости тоже не почувствовал. Только холодное удовлетворение. Вот и славно.  
А потом из дома послышались голоса, и я понял, что у меня мало времени.

Я упаковал Сэмми в пластиковый мешок и запер в багажнике своей машины, а затем вернулся к дому, на этот раз со стороны парадного входа. Остановился чуть в стороне, в тени большого дерева, и стал наблюдать.  
Сначала вынесли носилки; мужчина на них был без сознания. Его погрузили в скорую помощь, которая тут же уехала.  
Затем трое полицейских вывели черноволосого парня в армейской куртке, джинсах и тяжелых ботинках. Его руки были скованы наручниками за спиной. Вряд ли меня можно было заметить, но на всякий случай я натянул воротник повыше, чтобы парень меня не узнал.  
Ричарду Соммсу зачитали его права. Я не мог видеть лица инспектора Уикерса, но помнил, что глаза у него были сонные и пустые, как у рыбы.  
Затем Ричарда усадили на заднее сиденье полицейской машины и увезли, а я выждал еще пять минут, покинул свой наблюдательный пункт и подошел к калитке.  
Свежая афиша на столбе справа от меня гласила: «Crimson Kobolds, легендарная рок-группа, 11 сентября 2004 в клубе Black Little».  
Я уже говорил, в определенный момент перестаешь удивляться.  
На тот концерт я так и не попал, хотя собирался.

Поднявшись на крыльцо, я замер и прислушался. Из дома не доносилось ни звука.  
Сначала я решил, что мне следует войти и повторить все еще раз, на этот раз без ошибок: высадить дверь спальни, выстрелить Сэмми в лицо, затем перехватить пистолет за ствол и рукоятью сломать ее хахалю нос. Именно так, а не в обратном порядке.  
Но потом я вспомнил, что в доме никого нет: Сэмми лежит у меня в багажнике, белобрысого мудака увезли в реанимацию, а Ричард Соммс находится в камере предварительного заключения.  
А я? Кто же тогда я?  
Ответ был очевиден.  
Я улыбнулся, оперся на перила крыльца. Во внутреннем кармане куртки обнаружился «Camel» и зажигалка. Наверное, я очень забавно выглядел, когда затягивался.  
Зажав тлеющую сигарету между пальцами, свободной рукой я вытащил мобильный телефон. На экране высветилось время – 00:15. Поздновато для звонков. Сегодня надо закончить с Сэмми – в багажнике лопата и брезент, и я уже присмотрел небольшую рощу в трех милях от города. А завтра с утра займусь срочными делами.  
Сначала я отправлюсь в частную клинику Фреда Хаммерса. Доктор Хаммерс меня, разумеется, не узнает, в 2004-м мы еще не были знакомы, но приличная сумма убедит его в необходимости срочной пластической операции. Мне не придется давать точные инструкции, достаточно изменить внешность до неузнаваемости; однако предполагаю, что отражение в зеркале не станет для меня сюрпризом. Впоследствии доктор Хаммерс и Мэрдок будут поддерживать почти дружеские отношения и по средам иногда играть в покер.  
Затем следует заехать к мистеру Роджеру Юфлеру. Однажды босс познакомил меня с ним и порекомендовал как отличного специалиста, который работает в этой области более десяти лет; то есть сейчас он уже при деле. Насколько я знаю мистера Юфлера, документы на имя Ричарда Мэрдока будут готовы через несколько дней.  
Еще, пожалуй, стоит приобрести браунинг PRO-9. Отличное оружие.  
Через полгода я разыщу Майера Боггза. Если я верно запомнил его историю, мне предстоит вытащить его из неприятной передряги, что автоматически обеспечит лояльность Майера до гробовой доски – его или моей. Примерно в то же время я организую «Холодное блюдо» и начну принимать первые заказы. Кэти Миквелл примкнет к нам через месяц и станет незаменимым сотрудником. Кроме того, до появления Лестера придется посадить ее на телефон.  
Инспектор Кракл выйдет на меня сам, и мы сумеем договориться. Сам по себе Кракл не представляет особого интереса, но через него можно выйти на людей посерьезнее.  
Наши дела будут идти в гору, и к тому моменту, как Ричард Соммс выйдет из тюрьмы, я буду готов предложить ему приличную работу. А также самый лучший коньяк и новую религию.  
Это будет предложение, от которого он не сможет отказаться.

Завтра начинается время Мэрдока. А сегодня у Ричарда осталось одно незаконченное дело.  
Я затушил окурок о перила и бросил его вниз. Затем спустился с крыльца, обогнул дом и вышел в переулок, где в багажнике машины дожидалось мое собственное холодное блюдо, приготовленное по персональному рецепту.


End file.
